


Tell Me What's Inside of Your Head

by annhamilton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jace Wayland, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Smut, Top Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annhamilton/pseuds/annhamilton
Summary: Jace is to wound up and the only one who can unwind him is Simon.





	Tell Me What's Inside of Your Head

 Simon sat up when he heard Jace come through the apartment doors. Jace opened the bedroom door, instantly crossing the room kissing Simon on the lips and a little on the jaw, it starts slow and grows deeper as Jace opened Simon's mouth with his tongue.

Simon reached around Jace, looking for something to hold on to. His hands found Jace so tense, the kiss deepened with desperation as Jace maneuvered himself over Simon, leaving his lips to bury his face in Simon’s neck.

Simon ran his hands down Jace’s back and pull Jace against him, who let out a breathy gasp and nuzzled into Simon’s neck.

“It was a hard day,” He said into Simon’s neck. Simon didn’t press for more and Jace didn’t offer any more.  Simon knew Jace needed something to unwind him and he came to Simon for it. Simon felt proud and honored, he knew what Jace didn’t know how to ask for, he wanted Simon to take him apart.

Simon took Jace’s face in his hands, holding it like it was crystal, and every word he wanted to say died in his throat when he saw Jace’s face, his eyes were red from crying and mouth open as he took heavy breaths.

Simon pulled Jace down back to the crock of his neck and flipped them over, covering Jace with his body and lacing his fingers around Jace’s thighs through his pants.

Simon let his hands move to Jace’s waistband fingers curling around the belt loops. They have never done it this way. “Do you trust me?”

Jace looked up at him, his golden hair falling out of his face and spreading out on the pillow below him like a halo. “You know I do.”

“Say yellow if you need me to slow down a little and red if you need me to stop,” Simon told him as he took pulled down Jace’s pants. “I’m gonna need confirmation you understand, babe.”

“I understand, Simon,” Jace said, he reached forward to take of Simon’s shirt but Simon backed out of his reach.

“You don’t get to touch,” Simon channeled the possessive side that had been lurking in him since he pinned Jace to the wall with a knife to his throat. “Me or even yourself unless I tell you can, if you do,” Simon leaned down like a predator over its kill and bit Jace’s neck—he’s not going to drink from Jace, he didn’t want either of them to be addicted—and scrapped his  teeth up to the underside of his jaw, “I will tie you up.”

“Simon,” Jace whined, pushing his hips up and shaking under Simon as Simon pushed down onto Jace’s hips.

Simon detangled himself from Jace and finished the job of pulling Jace's pants and underwear from his legs. Simon then crawled back over Jace leaning down to kiss his hip bone and rub at this thighs. Jace moved his hips and Simon pushed him down, a hand on either hip, he used all his strength to keep Jace down. Jace’s red kissed lips parted and he turned his head to the side, red coloring his cheeks and chest.

“Look at me, Jace,” Simon ordered and pulled up Jace’s shirt to over his abs. Jace didn’t respond. Simon pulled him forward using his shirt, he took the shirt off fully leaving Jace naked and him fully clothed. Jace finally looked at him, his eyes wide and pupils dilated, his cheeks still flushed and hair hanging in his face.

Jace’s hands came up to around his neck. Poor Jace, always forgetting whose in charge. Simon grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed above Jace's head.

Jace let out a gasp, the sound was beautiful and broken with emotion. “Simon,” Jace pleaded.

“Shhh, I've got you,” Simon grounded his still clothed hips into Jace, still holding his wrists, his fingers traced along bone and veins, the sound of blood rushing was comforting. “I’ve got you, I promise Jace, I’m gonna make you feel so good you just need to let go. Okay, I know it’s hard but you can.”

Jace bit his lip and relaxed a little, “I’ve never done it this way,” he admitted. Jace closed his eyes tightly and pressed his lips together as Simon continued to move his hips in small circles.

Simon leaned down again letting go of Jace’s wrists and Jace didn’t move them back down, he laced his fingers together but did nothing else. Simon kissed at Jace’s jawline and took his earlobe between his teeth.  He tugged a little and bit playfully, he didn’t stop moving his hips.

Jace moaned his body arching into the contact. Simon kissed his neck and licked at it before he pulled away and took off his pants and shirt. He took a moment to stare at Jace, elegant calligraphy marked all over his body, his body in perfect shape, strong arms and six-pack abs, his skin had a gold tint to it that made him look like he came from the heavens like heavenly fire ran in his veins with his angel blood.

And this perfect man, this hero who was so wound up over what Simon could only guess what but knew it had something to do with Lilith’s control, something about Valentine, the fact that he was willing to let Simon do this to him, it felt so intimate that Jace was letting him do this, that he could hear Jace’s heart beating quickly, that  _he_ was laying down muscular arms over his head and his cock stiff and a little red, so swollen with desire and begging to be touched, submitting to Simon.    

Simon moved back on the bed, spreading Jace’s legs, settling between them,  he saw Jace's tight hole but there was time for that later. Simon leaned down and kissed the inside of Jace’s thigh, open-mouthed and his tongue licking the soft skin over hard muscle.  Simon mouthed up his thigh until he reached Jace’s balls.

Jace’s heart rate picked up, Simon could hear it echoing in his ears, and he avoided Jace’s balls and his cock moving to mouth at the bottom of his stomach and his hips.  

Jace let out a shaky breath, Simon looked up and he had his head to the side and his eyes closed. Long eyelashes fluttering against his face and his hair loose all over his face and against the pillow.  

Simon kissed at his hip bones and up to the runes that decorated his skin, he knew that the runes were burnt skin and very sensitive, so he licked over one, he traced the swirls and lines with his tongue.

Jace tried to move away from the touch but after a few seconds, he arched into Simon’s mouth. Simon stopped and ran his hands down and over Jace’s thighs, he pushed them apart more, he knew Jace was flexible.

“Simon.”

His name. Jace was pleading with Simon’s name. Simon wanted his name to be the only thing Jace can think of.  

Simon reached to wrap his hand around Jace’s cock. Jace let out a breathy moan, his cock hard and desperate for Simon to touch it. Simon gave in, gazing at Jace spread out for him, he gave Jace’s cock a few feather light touches.

Jace gasped and thrust into Simon’s hand. Simon stopped moving his hand and pulled away, cupping Jace’s face and kissing him full on the lips, Simon dominated the kiss, a hand fisted in Jace’s hair, it was electric, Jace hardly fought against him. Simon licked the inside of Jace’s mouth.

It was like they were to only two people in the world and the only thing that mattered was Jace, the world faded the only sounds were Jace gasping into Simon’s mouth. Simon couldn’t help but move down to Jace’s neck and chest. He was truly a vision, so desperate for anything Simon would give him.

It was intoxicating and Simon was drunk on it.

Simon pinched Jace’s nipples, and they stood out as erect as the small things could be and Simon dragged a nail over each nipple.

Jace threw his head back, exposing his long neck and the gesture was _so submissive._ Simon’s heart swelled because he knew Jace had been trained from years of Shadowhunting to never expose your neck, but this wasn’t what Simon wanted.

“Look at me, sweetheart,” the words were honey-sweet and poisonous at the same time, it opened an endless well inside of Simon when Jace obeyed. His face was begging to be captured in a photo, on film, or coated in marble for Simon to look upon at any time.

Simon kissed him again his hand going from Jace’s hair up his arm, pressing on the runes as they littered his arms, emblazoned in a rich black and Simon could feel the power they possessed through his fingertips as they vibrated.

Simon held where Jace’s fingers were interlocked and pushed them down, his other hand held on to Jace’s hip, pressing it down.

“I’m gonna make you come first,” Simon whispered, his face over Jace’s and he titled his head so their foreheads were touching. “Then I’ll fuck you.” Simon wanted to pound him into the mattress _now,_ but he knew if Jace came first he’d be more relaxed. Simon was rock hard right now but he didn’t matter, this was about Jace.

“Simon.”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Simon accentuated the pet name with removing his hand from Jace’s hip giving a rough stroke to Jace’s cock.  

“Simon,” Jace repeated, more desperate this time, arching into Simon’s touch, the long, elegant lines of his body stretched up and out.

Simon squeezed Jace’s cock, drinking up Jace’s moans and whines and keeping his wrists down as he pushed against Simon.  

“I’ve got you,” Simon said, a promise he would keep. Simon bent over, taking Jace’s wrists with him and pinning them straight against his sides. Simon kissed the tip of Jace’s cock and spun his tongue over the edge of it.

Without much more work, Simon swallowed the tip of Jace’s cock and Jace jolted. Simon sucked around Jace’s cock, rolling his tongue around and taking another inch.

Jace moaned and shuddered under him. Simon sucked harder and took down more. Jace jerked up and his hands tested against Simon. Simon let one go to reach under and gave a smack to Jace’s ass.

Simon took back Jace’s wrist and took the rest of Jace’s length down his throat. Simon may have overstepped but Jace didn’t say a word. Simon looked up and Jace’s eyes were wild and pupils were blown and sparkling in the light of the bedside lamp.

“By the Angel Simon,” Jace gasped.

Simon lightly scraped his teeth over the foreskin and continued to suck and use his tongue. He could hear it in Jace’s moans that he was almost going to come, Simon pulled back and licked his bottom lip at the breathy sound Jace made.

Simon kissed Jace again, letting him taste himself on Simon’s tongue. Jace thrust his hips out, in need of friction. Simon turned his head to kiss at Jace’s jaw and right under his ear.

“If you want to move so badly,” Simon drank up Jace shuddering as Simon’s breath hit his ear, giving Jace's ass another smack that stung his hand. “Then you can rut against my leg to come.”  

Simon slid his hands under Jace and helped him to the ground, on his knees, his face against Simon’s thigh and his cock right against the outside of Simon’s leg.

Jace looking up at him from the ground, his body visibly better than Simon, cock a little bigger, muscles bigger, skin smooth glistening, and marks of heaven and from Simon’s mouth covering his body. His mouth hanging open and panting, his hair hanging in his face and he was kneeling before Simon, like a servant to his master, like to a king.

Simon pushed his leg out in between Jace’s legs. “Come on sweetheart,” Simon’s hands tangled in Jace’s hair and Jace’s hands curled over Simon’s hips. “We still have a long way to go.”

Jace rutted against him like a dog and he was frantic about it. His grip was almost bruising on Simon’s hips but Simon hardly felt it, he only felt Jace’s cock against his leg, hard and wet with pre-come and Simon’s spit.

Simon pulled him closer by his hair as Jace changed the angle of his hips and picked up his pace. Simon could tell it was coming and he didn’t stop it, he watched as the dam broke.

Jace let out a moan and pressed his face into Simon’s leg as his body shook and come shot out over Simon’s leg and floor.

Simon stepped back and kept his hold on Jace’s hair to keep him from following. Jace’s face was red, a flush coming from high in his cheekbones down his chest. Simon lent down and kissed his forehead, it took all his control not to fuck Jace right there, he had to wait, Jace needed this.

He let his grip go on Jace’s hair and Jace rested his head on Simon’s lower thigh, slumping against him. Jace pressed his lips to Simon’s thigh in an open-mouthed kiss.

“Simon,” Jace muttered against Simon’s skin, his voice shaky and warm against Simon’s cold skin.  

“Jace.”

Jace moved his hand up to Simon’s cock, but Simon took his hand and held Jace’s fingers in his hand like a gentleman greeting a lady and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

“Not now,” Simon said and bent down to kiss Jace on his kiss-swollen lips. “First we need to clean up,” Simon kissed Jace again, and against his lips murmured, “You're going to lick your come off me.”

“Simon,” Jace begged, Simon could feel Jace getting hard again, Stamina runes are great.

“Then I’ll fuck you,” he rubbed himself off on Jace a little and it took all his self-control to stop and stand up.

Jace hesitantly picked up Simon’s leg and brought the come covered spot below his knee to his mouth. Simon’s cock nearly exploded as Jace licked at his leg, Jace closed his eyes as he lapped up his own come of Simon's leg.

It was so dirty the way Jake's tongue felt against his skin, it was terrible how much Simon liked it, Jace's didn't look at him but his tongue grazed over Simon's leg taking his own come into his mouth with each lick. 

Jace sat back and looked up at Simon, Simon could hear his heart beating quickly and see his cock growing harder and feel his desperation to be fucked.

“Oh, love,” Simon said, his voice gentle as he turned from Jace, who should be preserved in the best art galleries and cathedrals with such beauty. “Get on the bed and on your hands and knees.”

Lightning cracked in the air and over Simon’s skin and in his heart as Jace got up and did exactly what Simon said, his hole on display and cock hanging down. Simon grabbed the lube and condoms from the nightstand.

Simon ran a hand over his back, feeling each vertebra and spread Jace’s thighs a little more and Simon could tell the moment Jace’s cock hit the mattress. He let out a filthy moan, as filthy as when he licked his own come off Simon’s leg.

Simon uncapped the lube and coated over his finger, but before he started, he teased with light touches over Jace’s hips and thighs

Finally, Simon put some lube over Jace’s hole, Jace tensed and squirmed as it hit his virgin hole. Simon put a finger in, it was furrowed in and tight.  Simon was eager, another finger went in.

Jace bucked into the mattress again and again, and Simon added the tip of a third finger. Jace moaned and pushed into Simon’s hand but bucked away into the mattress.

“Please Simon.”

Simon pushed his fingers in farther using his other hand to add more lube then used it to hold Jace’s hips back. “Please what, Jace.” Simon crocked his fingers to get that bundle of nerves that made Jace cry out.

Jace made a sound like a sob but Simon knew it was from the overwhelming pleasure.

“Please touch me.” Jace tried to grind into the mattress but Simon adjusted his grip so he couldn’t get to the mattress.

“I am touching you,” Simon pulsed his fingers and Jace withered in his arms. Simon pulled out then buried all three of his fingers down to their hilt into Jace and hit his prostate.

Jace gasped and nuzzled into the pillow roughly. “Simon.”

“Think you can come just from my fingers?” Simon asked and spread his fingers inside Jace a little, making Jace try to get away from him and push back into him. “I think you can.”

Simon was so hard and so horny but seeing Jace like this made him waiting worth it. Simon kept hitting Jace’s prostate and keep pumping his fingers in and out. Jace whined and sobbed then moaned and wanted more and less at the same time.

Jace tensed up his muscles and around Simon’s fingers, back arching like a bowstring in Simon’s hands and he came with a cry. Simon let him fall down on the bed and draped his body over him and kissed Jace’s check.

Jace was panting and completely spent, but Simon put on a condom put more lube over his cock and slid the tip into Jace.

“Simon, I, Raziel,” Jace was trembling. Simon helped him and put a pillow, from the chest in front of the bed, to raise them up. Simon was out to sink in more when Jace moaned as his cock hit the threadbare pillow. “Simon,” Jace said like his name was a curse, an angel.

“Are you not done yet, angel,” Simon sunk in more, it was so hot and tight inside of Jace, his insides coated in lube and velvety even through the condom against Simon’s cock. “I think you can come one more time.”

Jace’s skin sparkled with sweat and his limbs shook but he ground into the pillow. Jace made that sob like sound again. Finally, Simon let himself sink in more, almost there.

Jace reached down to protect his cock from rubbing but Simon pinned his wrists down and sunk in all the way.

Jace nearly screamed, his voice shook with his body and Simon was shaking too, his body humming to a song that drove him and thrust in and out. Simon was overcome, it was to tight and Jace just kept crying out in both pain and pleasure and Simon was moaning with him.

Simon was almost there but stopped and leaned down over Jace so his lips ghosted over Jace’s ear, “I’m not going to stop until you come again, I want to feel it.”

Simon saw the wetness on Jace’s check and he licked it off and left kisses in his wake, his hips moving in slow circles. “This is the last time sweetheart, I promise.”

“I can’t.”

“You can.” Simon picked up the pace and Jace’s cock was forced into the pillow and the prostate pounded into. Simon focused on Jace, ignoring the dam in him about to break. Simon moved to the rhythm of Jace’s song, fast and hard than when it was too much he slowed to small movement.

For minutes, hours,  days, Simon didn’t know, but bliss from being inside Jace carried Simon on and Jace was along for the ride, Jace didn’t say his name anymore moved beyond words to moans and gasps as Simon kissed his tears away.

Simon let his fingers dance on Jace's rim, it made Jace let out a choked noise. And as Simon hit Jace’s prostate and pushed him down Jace ground into the pillow and came with a scream.

His hole tensed and Simon fell with Jace into the endless pleasure that rocked through the both of them like a hurricane.

It was beautiful to fall apart and watch as Jace did the same, they both fell apart in a way that brought them back together and whole as they came out of their orgasms.

Simon didn’t pull out, it was so warm and he knew it would hurt Jace if he came out fast. So he settled them, himself spooning Jace, still inside him. Simon kissed Jace’s shoulder, and slowly pulled out. He used is speed to deposit the condom and pillow and bring back a wet cloth.

He wiped the sticky come off Jace and best he could the sheets. He didn't want to ask Jace to move. He threw away the pillow and cloth. Jace reached out taking Simon's hand.

“Stay, ” Jace said, everything in his tone and face looked fragile.  

“I’m going anywhere,” Simon promised as he laid down so he and Jace were facing each other, he trailed a thumb over Jace’s jaw.

“Thank you,” Jace said softly after a long silence. “I needed that.”

“Want to tell me why?”

Jace kissed him, come still in his tongue. “I felt like I was under Lilith’s control again. I don't remember much from when she had me under but I always got this feeling.”

Simon pulled Jace close to his chest and pressed a gentle kiss to Jace's temple. “She’s gone.”

“Thanks to you, ” Jace whispered. “Everything is thanks to you.” He didn't say with jealousy but amazement. “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“Me either.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was filthy.  
> Tumblr @bread-loving-fangirl


End file.
